


One Does Not Simply Steal From Morrigan Without Repercussions

by Padme4000



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: Alistair decides he wants to impress Mahariel and so he takes something from Morrigan's satchel. Not all things go quite to plan.





	One Does Not Simply Steal From Morrigan Without Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jchb32273 + accidentalapostate for the inspiration for this.

Alistair looked around before reaching into Morrigan’s satchel, once he had found what he was looking for and what she and Mahariel had been talking about he exclaimed, “Aha!” His hand flew to his mouth cursing himself for nearly getting caught.

He then tucked what he had found under his arm. Whistling once he was far enough away and as he walked towards the local steam for his morning ritual. Quite proud of himself, not noticing someone nearby with a very sly grin.

“What is Alistair so happy about this morning? Just last night he looked so sad after eating his last piece of cheese.” She looked both sad at the thought of him being upset and happy that he was whistling away.

“I have no idea why the fool is so happy. Maybe you should ask him yourself?” Morrigan looked for one second like she had managed to get the cookie out of the cookie jar without being caught. But the next second her face retained it’s normal countenance.

Mahariel’s cheeks reddened, “I couldn’t do that! I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“You two are really insufferable fools.” She began to walk away when all of a sudden there was a high pitch scream from beyond the trees. Birds flying in all directions and even a rabbit or two entering the clearing before noticing their mistake and hopping away.

Mahariel instantly had her daggers in her hand and was about to run in the direction of the scream, out of the corner of her she noticed the others reacting in a similar fashion.

Then he came from beyond the trees, everything was quiet. Until. “Hahahaha!” It was so quiet that Morrigan’s quiet laughter was as loud as a dragon stampeding towards you. Especially as the volume grew towards the end.

Mahariel glanced at Morrigan then Alistair and had to force herself not to laugh. It was quite hard but she didn’t want to hurt Alistair’s feelings more than they likely already were.

So instead she sheathed her daggers and walked towards him but paused when he pointed at Morrigan. “This,” he gestured to his now vibrant pink hair. “Is your doing.”

Morrigan merely smirked, “Twas not my fault you found it in yourself to steal from my satchel.”

Mahariel’s eyes widened, “You stole from Morrigan?”

“I… well…” He shuffled on his feet, cheeks reddening and his hand reaching to the back of his neck and scratching there. He walked away with a sad look on his face.

Mahariel ran after him sending a look to everyone that said ‘do not follow.’ Once she reached him she laid a hand on his shoulder, trying not to think about the fact it was bare and she could feel the muscle tense for a moment at her touch.

“Alistair?”

His sad eyes connected with hers, “I.. Overheard you both talking last night.”

She racked her brain for what had been said the previous night but came up blank. “What was…”

Before she could finish her question he interrupted, “You were talking about a plant that could change hair colour and make it look more vibrant.” He frowned as a strand of hair fell in his vision. “I guess the vibrant part was correct.”

“Ohh Alistair your hair was perfect the way it was. It always is perfect.” She blushed once she realised what she had said. Then she looked down.

By looking down she missed the big grin that appeared on his face, so bright it brought a twinkle to his eyes. “You think my hair is perfect?”

She nods.

Her hand falls down as he turns around, before she can register what is happening she is enveloped between two strong arms. Her face almost matching her hair in colour. Then she slowly raised her arms to hug him back, resting her head on his chest.

“I can help you remove it if you’d like? The clan always had issues with the younger ones pranking others with different colours. So we learnt quickly the best ways to help remove it faster. Or at the very least mix the right amount to get the hair as close as possible to the original colour.” She blushed further with her rambling, when she didn’t get a reply she looked up slowly. Just to see a rather dazzling smile on his face.

“I would very much like that.” Then he leant forwards and placed a kiss on her forehead. Both turning crimson.

She stepped backwards. “I’ll go get what I need. I will meet you by the stream!” Then she rushed off not leaving room for an answer. Leaving him stood there with a goofy little grin on his face.


End file.
